A dentist tends to encounter dental patients having many different types of dentition characteristics. These various dentition characteristics may include, for example, a capped tooth, a tooth having a filling, bridge work, an implant, a root canal, and a cracked or broken tooth. Furthermore, these various dentition characteristics can have an affect on the quality of X-ray images of a patient's teeth as acquired by a dentist or a dental technician. For example, a particular set of X-ray machine settings may result in a good image for one type of dentition but not for another.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.